A Walk on the Wild Side
by angelsdee327
Summary: Sequel to Keys to the Heart. The Shield takes their girlfriend, Lex, to a different sort of club. Mature content ahead. Spanking, voyeurism, exhibitionism, D/s and a little FemSlash. Roman, Dean and Seth/OC, Triple H/Stephanie, Stephanie/OC


**A Walk on the Wild Side**

Author's Note: Sequel to Keys to the Heart. The Shield takes their girlfriend, Lex, to a different sort of club. Mature content ahead. Spanking, voyeurism, exhibitionism, D/s and a little FemSlash. Roman, Dean and Colby/OC, Paul/Stephanie, Stephanie/OC

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to Club Sin **

**Joe's POV:**

I had never seen Lex so pale in the entire time I've known her. The day I told her of our plans to visit this club in Connecticut, all color drained from her face, her eyes held her fear while her hands continuously fisted at her sides. I didn't know if she meant to punch me or fight her way out of the room, but I sure as fuck didn't get within swinging distance.

The three of us went over what she'd have to wear, how she'd have to act and what could happen to her if she violated club rules. Every single time one of us spoke, her right fist clenched painfully tight but she never lifted her eyes from the floor or spoke a word. I won't lie, it creeped me the fuck out. Our reservation was 4 days away and all of us were nervous for different reasons.

**Kauai, Hawaii**

We had been spending our days off in Kauai, visiting her brother, Kevin. She wanted us to meet him and, without any preparation whatsoever, we hopped our jet and flew to Hawaii right after the Smackdown taping. It was a huge honor to meet the legendary Kevin Von Erich but what really made it special to all 3 of us, was that Lex told her brother the nature of our relationship without any prodding from us.

The fact that our girl claimed us – all of us – as her mates to a member of her family melted our hearts and filled us with pride. I think of the 3 of us, Jon was the proudest. He didn't have anyone to claim her to but the fact that she acknowledged him as hers, outside of us, was enough to put him on my favorite cloud. Nothing could knock the constant grin off of his face the entire time we were there. Believe me, I tried!

Kevin's kids were grown and out of the house and he had no issues with the three of us staying with Lex in her bedroom, which he always kept for her visits. One full day of our stay, the Adkisson siblings spent sequestered away in Kevin's office so the three of us spent that time finalizing our reservation at the club and going over Lex's wardrobe.

The next Raw was in Bridgeport which happened to be the location of the club. We were arriving the day before so we could have our night out without the rush of doing the show and leaving for the Smackdown taping. Everything was planned to perfection. The only unknown element was Lex and how she'd adjust to the club rules.

The office door finally opened and out came two mentally and emotionally drained Adkissons. We didn't know the full extent of what went on in there but we know some of it involved attorneys. Walking by once, I could hear Lex's over the speakerphone.

She had a sealed box in her hands and looked withdrawn while Kevin cupped her chin, forcing her eyes to his and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you at dinner, sis," Kevin told her, taking in her nod before he disappeared upstairs. She stood there for a moment, staring at the box in her hands before she walked up to me.

"Will you put this with our things, baby?" she asked in small voice as she held it out to me. "Keep it safe," she whispered, glancing up at me with naked vulnerability in her onyx eyes.

"I will, baby," I nodded, watching her as she left the house.

"What is it, Joe?" Colby asked, as he and Jon moved closer. There, written in bold letters across the top, were the words 'To Lex from Kerry'. "Oh shit," Colby whispered, glancing between the two of us before his eyes darted to the door she left through.

We didn't see Lex for dinner. In fact, she didn't return to the house until the following morning. The three of us were anxious to hunt her down but Kevin told us to leave her be, that she needed time alone and would again when she finally opened that box. That Hawaii 5-O actor, Alex, brought our wayward woman home, delivering her to Kevin's front door, shooting me a look of concern before he told her he'd see her on-set next season.

"She buries things so deep they can't be seen. It has always amazed me," Kevin told me while he kept his attention on his little sister. "Look at her," he jutted his chin out, a smile appearing when she wrestled around with Jon and Colby in the den. "You'd never know just how on edge she is by looking at her," he laughed when Colby tapped from a rear naked choke.

"We see it," I glanced at him, matching his smirk with one of my own. "She can't hide a thing from us."

"Looks like she found just what she needs then. I do have to ask that you try to mind the public rule though. I don't need my little sister getting hurt or hurting any of your fans. Oh yeah, I know you broke the house rule, man. Nothing in this business is sacred or secret," he nodded his head with a shit-eating grin.

"Can't promise anything, Kev. That is how I seduced her, after all. Oh yeah, freedom and rebelling against you, Shawn and Steve won her heart over," I laughed at the look on his face, taking a drink of my tea.

"Bullshit," Lex called out while she slipped Jon's guard and moved to put him in an arm lock. "Breaking Kev's rules got you in my pants. You won my heart over on your own. Tap, bitch!" she shouted at Jon.

Colby burst out laughing. Kevin covered his eyes with a shake of his head. I spit my tea across the room in a spray. And Jon tapped.

**Bridgeport, Connecticut**

**Colby's POV:**

I can finally say that Joe and Jon were acting like kids hopped up on sugar like they accuse me of all the damn time. We were all dressed in slacks and collared long-sleeved shirts, in compliance with the club's dress code, and waiting impatiently, while Lex put on her outfit. Well I don't think it qualifies as an outfit but it is the dress code for her.

"Come on, baby! What is taking so long?" Jon shouted as he paced in front of the bathroom door. He and Joe passed each other in the middle of each lap, coming to an abrupt halt when they heard the door unlock. "Finally!" Jon bounced on his toes when she cracked the door open.

"Colby?" she called out to me and I jumped to my feet, running to the door. All we could see was her face and a bare shoulder from where she peeked out. "Will you bring me my coat please?"

"Of course, baby," I smiled, instantly retrieving her long, black leather coat from the back of the sofa and handed it to her through the barely opened door. She gave me a shaky smile then promptly shut the door in our faces. Jon let out a loud, frustrated sigh, letting his head fall forward to bang against the door, only to back off an instant later when it swung open. "Whoa," I said under my breath when I saw her standing there.

Her hair was swept up with a few long curls trailing down the right side of her neck to hang over her breast. Already impossibly long eyelashes fanned even more so over lightly blushed cheeks while smoky charcoal shadow on her lids seemed to make those ebony eyes of hers even more mysterious. Her duster was belted at her narrow waist, covering everything but some lovely cleavage and her shapely calves and tiny feet that wore a pair of black leather stilettos.

"Shouldn't we inspect her before we go?" Jon asked as her circled her like a shark would its intended victim.

"No," Joe shook his head, smirking when she looked up at him through her lashes. "If we do that, we'll never make our reservation. Although, her outfit isn't quite up to code just yet," he smiled, pulling a long box from his jacket pocket. The three of us couldn't keep the grins off of our faces when he opened it to reveal a gold snake chain with a flat gold tag pendant engraved with 'JCJ'. "The initials of your owners, my love," he said, as he showed her the tag before he took the two ends, reached behind her neck and fastened it. "I've always wanted to collar you, probably from the first day we met," he chuckled in her ear before he took a step back and admired her for a moment. "Do you two have your…accessories?"

The two of us patted our pockets just to make sure before we nodded. Joe gently took Lex's hand and led her from our suite with Jon and me flanking them.

**Club Sin**

**Jon's POV:**

Lex was wired for sound during the drive over but, when the limo driver lowered the privacy partition to tell us we arrived at our destination, she looked ready to bolt. This was a huge exercise in restraint for her. It was different in the privacy of our home or suites. I wasn't real confident in her ability to follow the rules and as her only non-Dom; I tried to calm her raging nerves before we exited the car.

"Will you two give us a minute?" The look I gave them didn't really leave no as an option. They stepped out of the car and the instant the doors closed; I took her face between my palms and kissed her full lips. "I will try to protect you, precious, and restrain myself in certain ways but, you not only have the club's rules to adhere to but Joe and Colby's as well. You've got to keep a tight lid on your fight or flight instincts or you know what will happen, right?" She nodded helplessly against my neck before I pulled back to look into her eyes. "You ready?" She nodded once again. "I love you. Come on, let's go," I opened the door, reaching out to take her hand and helped her from the car.

We entered the front door to come across a man seated at a desk with a laptop. "Good evening, gentlemen! Name of your party?" he asked, glancing briefly at Lex but not speaking to her.

"Anoi'a," Joe replied.

"Your wired funds came through last week, Mr. Anoi'a. Your party is set to go in," he rose from his seat, moving to the door and swiped a key card to access the lock. "Just beyond this door is coat check and dressing rooms if your property needs to change," his eyes darted to Lex as he pulled the door open. "Enjoy your stay at Club Sin, gentlemen," he smiled cheerily as we passed before closing the door behind us.

We were immediately set upon by another well dressed, well mannered gentleman when we approached the coat check. For some reason, this man's eyes were fixed to Lex's lowered face and I have to say it irritated the fuck out of me.

"Good evening, gentlemen, and welcome to Club Sin. My name is Antonio and I'm the club owner," he reached out and shook each of our hands in turn, still staring at Lex, who hasn't raised her eyes once per club rules. "You may check your coats here and your property may change in one of the dressing rooms."

"She's dressed already," I kind of snapped at him, moving to help Lex remove her duster. Damn, here it is, the big reveal and I couldn't even focus my irritation that the owner was still standing here. I kept my eyes on her face when I untied her belt and then moved behind her to lower her coat down her arms.

"Holy fuck," Colby hissed as his eyes traveled the length of her body. A low growl escaped Joe's throat and Antonio's mouth fell open. I shoved her duster into the owner's hands, giving him a good glare while I moved her long curls back into place.

I moved to stand before her and just took her in. Her large, firm breasts were bare with a black leather under-bra corset unnecessarily pushing them up. It ran from below her breasts and ended a few inches above her pierced navel, that was adorned with our three birthstones dangling down to a diamond heart. Continuing the journey with my eyes, I took in her black leather crotch-less panties that left her smooth pussy bare to the eye. Fuck, she is perfection!

"If you gentlemen could leash your property then I would be more than happy to lead you out on to the club floor to your sofa," Antonio passed Lex's coat to the check-in guy, giving him Joe's last name before he turned to us. All three of us had affixed gold leashes of the same snake chain to her collar and followed him out into the club.

In case you hadn't figured it out yet, this club was for owners and their property. There were Subs in various states of…undress all over the place but always in the presence of their owners. Some were on their knees in a subservient position next to their owners while they sat or reclined on the long, bed-like sofas, holding conversations with other men like they were standing at the office water cooler. Some were getting fucked, some were giving head but the ones that ran a tremor through our girl were the ones up on the dais. The club had some interesting furniture and contraptions up there, which owners could use to restrain their pets to deliver a very public display of punishment.

Antonio showed us to our sofa-bed, telling us to enjoy ourselves, giving one more lingering glance at Lex's face before he excused himself.

The three of us sat, all of our eyes shifting to Lex when she obediently lowered herself to her knees, kept her eyes down and her wrists resting on her ass. None of us failed to miss her fists balled up or her labored breathing as those gorgeous tits rose and fell sharply. Yep, my princess was on the verge of snapping already and we all knew it.

"Come here, baby," Joe held out his hand to Lex, steadying her when she rose to her feet and guided her down on to his lap. "You need to relax, my beauty," he whispered in her ear just loud enough for Colby and me to hear. "You're so tense I'm just going to have to find a way to loosen you up," he smiled against the side of her head, moving one big hand up to cup a breast.

Colby and I watched his hands weigh her breasts in his palms before his fingers zeroed in on her nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers with an occasional pull and pinch. Lex turned her head into Joe's neck and just melted as he continued the assault on those hard peaks.

**Joe's POV:**

I shifted my eyes between Jon and Colby and they instantly leaned in to take a hard nipple into their mouths. The moan that escaped her throat had us all shifting uncomfortably on the sofa. "Can you feel how hard you got me, precious?" I ground my painful erection along her ass and lower back, growling into her hair.

My hands went to slightly adjust her knees so that they were positioned on the outside of mine, and then I spread my legs, taking hers with mine. In this position, my beauty's pussy was on display for anyone that walked by to see. She was wide open and my fingers went straight for her clit, flicking that bundle of nerves mercilessly while the guys feasted on her breasts.

I could barely control my curiosity and waited all of a few seconds before I darted two fingers into her pussy. "Damn, baby, you're so fucking wet," I hissed, pumping those digits into her, hitting her g-spot on each thrust. I couldn't stop the smile on my face when random club patrons walked by and stopped to gaze on her dripping sex. Our girl was oblivious to all of it though, melting into my chest while we lavished our pet with pleasure.

**Antonio's POV:**

It took me a while (especially after the one guy removed her coat) but I finally placed where I've seen that face before. Looking again at her three owners, I recognized them as well and had a call to make. Lucky for me, he happens to be in the club tonight or this could've ended up poorly for the three Shield members.

"Yes, Sir, this is Antonio. I hate to disturb your evening but I really think you should join me at my podium on the club floor." I listened for a moment, keeping an eye on the 4 people on the sofa. "Well, Sir, I believe, no, I know I have 4 of your co-workers here in the public area and I just don't want any repercussions to come their way, if you know what I mean."

"I'll be right there," he said quickly then hung up. Sure enough, within two minutes, the large man that's been a regular of mine for years strode up just wearing his dress slacks. "Where are they?"

**Paul's (Triple H) POV:**

"Right there, Mr. Levesque," Antonio pointed towards the sofa and I'll be damned if he wasn't right.

There were the 3 Shield boys with Alex and she was getting an unbelievable amount of attention, which isn't surprising on a normal basis but with Joe splaying her open like that, it was a miracle the rest of the club didn't pull up chairs to observe.

"How did you know it was them?" I asked while I watched from behind the column next to Antonio's podium.

"Actually, I recognized her." I glanced to him, lifting a curious brow. Alex isn't ever seen on camera. "I attended a rock festival last year and that young woman accompanied your Mr. Jericho on stage several times to sing with him. He announced her as a long-time friend and fellow co-worker. Even if she wasn't affiliated with you, I was going to ask them to move to the private club. She performed with Godsmack and Staind that day too. I only just recognized the gentlemen when I came back here to call you."

"Arrange a private room and have anything of theirs moved to it. I'll be back for the key," I grinned, before moving towards the 4 of them. They were so wrapped up in her; they didn't notice me standing there. Okay, I'll admit I didn't announce myself right away. Alex has always been one fine ass woman that tends to get a reaction out of any man within sight of her, but seeing her like this…well it doesn't take a genius to figure out my dick is hard just seeing those tits and that pussy on display.

I cleared my throat, smiling when Joe's eyes finally glanced up at me. "Well, look who we have here," I chuckled when Jon and Colby both snapped their heads around but I never anticipated Alex's response. When she recognized my voice, her black eyes struck me where I stood and she instantly went from post-orgasmic to you're fucking dead in point six seconds.

"Stop!" Joe rolled her over until she was face down with his big body plastered over her, and he was still having a hard time containing her. She was trying to bolt and the big man was playing hell keeping her contained. "Colbs, I need her eyes!" Joe lifted off of her and just when she was fixing to rise up, Colby jumped on her back, wrapping his arms and legs around her like an octopus until he had them settled on their right sides. "Baby, if you run, you violate club rules and that lands you up there," he jerked his head towards the dais and knew he had her attention. "Just calm down and let me talk to Paul, okay?" She jerked her head once before Joe backed off and Jon moved in to take his place, taking her face in his hands and kissing her senseless while Colby attacked her neck.

"You know there are private rooms for special clientele?" I said quietly to Joe, not trying to draw anymore attention to us after Alex's outburst, even though she never said a word.

"She has some issues she needs to work on and, we wanted to train her…" he drifted off.

"Publicly?" I finished for him and took in his nod. "There is a room in the back for that too. It is public enough without being out here where the working class can see you and run to the press. The people back there sign non-disclosures so that we can all enjoy that aspect of the club without worry. I've already arranged a private room for you and had Antonio move anything you checked into it. Now I suggest you collect her and bring her along to the party room in the back."

When we turned towards the three on the sofa, my brows shot up my forehead when I saw Colby pulling on her nipples while Jon thrust a few fingers into her body until she came apart in stellar fashion. She was calm again…for now. They both separated from her, letting Joe pull her upright and tossing her over his big shoulder before they followed me to Antonio. "Sign the document," I pointed to the lines on the non-disclosure, glancing up at the restrained Alex's ass while the three of them scribbled their signatures. Antonio handed me a key that I passed to Jon and we went into the back.

Once we were alone in the hallway, I couldn't help myself; I glanced up and let out a chuckle. "You know, princess, I always knew you had a fine ass but seeing it this way is just hard-on-inspiring," I laughed when she began to struggle against Joe's hold again. It has always been one of my favorite pastimes to rile her up and this situation presented a unique opportunity.

"Stop!" Joe growled, bringing that big hand down to resoundingly smack one cheek. She stilled immediately.

"Ah, so she is used to punishment? Excellent! I'll have a great time sitting ringside when one of them spanks that ass cherry red for breaking the club rule of looking an owner in the eye," I chuckled, opening the door to the party room. "Shoes off," I told them, waiting while they toed off their shoes and Colby slipped Alex's heels from her feet. The room was wall-to-wall pillows, even the floor was one big cushion, so when the guys entered, Joe deposited Alex on it rather brusquely, crouching to tear her panties off before the three of them reclined against the nearest stacks of pillows. I took my spot behind Steph, who was covered for the most part by her lingerie. "Here you go, Joe," I reached over my head and pulled a paddle from the wall, handing it over.

He grabbed her leash, pulling her across his lap with her ass facing the rest of the room. At the sound of the first slap, Steph melted back against my chest and watched the beating take place through her lashes. By the fifth, I had wrenched open the front of my pants. By the tenth, I grabbed Steph by the hair and forced her mouth down on my cock.

Joe wasn't holding back in the slightest. Alex's ass was flaming red but she had yet to cry out once. Well after twenty smacks later, he handed me the paddle, and repositioned Alex so that she was on all fours with her head between my feet. He moved behind her, unzipped his fly, and drove into her. The big man wrapped her hair around one fist, pulling her head back so that I could see the silent tears streaming down her face before he pounded his dick into her. Anyone could tell this fuck was painful due to the beating she took, plus his zipper digging into her stinging flesh with each thrust, but she was getting off on his dominance and damn, if it didn't get the rest of us horny as hell.

"Are you sorry, precious?" Joe growled out as he fucked the hell out of her. Alex was gasping too hard to answer and just tried to nod her head. "You'll be a good girl from now on, yes?" Another slight nod, which was difficult with his grip on her hair. "Don't you dare cum. Jon and Colby still have to fuck you before you're allowed," he snarled in her ear before he roared with his release.

"Hey, baby," I reluctantly pulled my cock from Steph's mouth and lifted her chin. "Go get Alex some water, sweetheart." She nodded and obediently went to the corner of the room to fill a glass. "She's sweating too much and still has the two of them to take," I told Joe when he zipped up and narrowed his eyes on me when I cupped Alex's chin, holding the glass to her parted lips. "Come on, princess. Drink a little water for me," I said softly, smiling when she took a few sips. By the time I placed the glass on the ledge of the wall behind me and turned back, Colby was already inside of her with his hand held out for the paddle. "Are you fucking kidding me? He already beat the shit out of her!"

"You have no idea what kind of endurance she has," he grinned, wagging his fingers at me until I handed it over. He drove into her a few times before wrapping an arm across her midsection and pulled her upright, her back to his chest. "Hold your tits up for Paul, pet," he rasped out in her ear. Not like those beauties needed it but she obediently cupped her breasts in her hands and not one second later, Colby slapped the paddle down on the top of one breast.

Alex's head fell back on his shoulder, turning her head into his neck while he alternated slaps down on each one, leaving red marks in his wake. She was sweating profusely and shaking like a leaf by the time he tossed it aside and began to piston his hips, pulling her down into his thrusts. Alex was still holding her breasts on display for me and I couldn't resist the temptation.

"Steph, baby," I pulled her off my cock once again and jutted my chin out towards them. "Go work over Alex's nipples, baby, but don't fuck up Colby's rhythm."

"I'll keep her still," he grinned, wrapping his hands around her ribcage to keep her at the perfect height for him to drive into. My wife crawled over to them and lifted her head just enough to run her tongue over one of Alex's hardened peaks. I couldn't tell if Alex was even aware of her doing it. Colby was really putting it to her hard. "Tell her to suck and use teeth, Paul," he panted, smirking at me in a devilish way.

I glanced at the rest of the occupants in the room. Most of them were jerking off or getting sucked off while watching this show. Joe had his dick out again, stroking and twisting while he watched. Jon was the only one in the room that didn't have a hand or mouth on his dick. Well except me and that was about to change with Steph's next set of instructions.

"Steph, baby, I want you to finger-fuck yourself while you suck Alex's nipples raw, and bite the fuck out of them for me," I watched her pull her panties to the side and slide two fingers into her pussy before she dug the fingers of her free hand into that bruised breast and scraped her teeth along the tender flesh. "Bare your teeth, baby! I want to see how hard you're tearing into those beauties," I shouted a little too loudly but damn, this was hot as shit to watch and my fist was sliding effortlessly along my cock with the amount of pre-cum I had leaked out.

My woman was doing exactly as she was told to the letter. She's excellent at giving head so I know exactly how much suction she was applying to those nipples to turn them that color of red and purple. Then she'd bite down hard and pull back, distending it from the rest of Alex's tit. She was working them hard and not once did she cry out. Colby wasn't kidding about her endurance! His, on the other hand, just ran out when he grunted out his release. He sat on his heels, recovering for a moment before he pulled out of Alex, motioned for Steph to stop until he laid Alex on her back and waved his hand for her to continue.

"How long do you want her to keep this up, Jon?" I turned to look at him and the man looked positively bored, despite the fact that he kept his eyes on his lady.

"Until she cums is fine with me, man," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Keep biting them until you make yourself cum, Steph, baby," I gasped out when I saw her tug on that tip again. Alex lay sprawled out in front of us, her eyes fixed somewhere on the cushion she lay upon, laboring for breath and sweating from every pore. Steph was beside her, facing towards us so that she didn't block our view, riding her fingers until her body went rigid, biting down and pulling that nipple upwards to the heavens when she climaxed. Alex's eyes just fluttered closed. I could hear assorted people hitting their orgasms around me but I forced my hand off my dick, grabbed the glass of water behind me and crawled to Alex's side, gently lifting her head. "Take a drink, princess," I whispered, holding it to her lips. "Not too much, just enough…that's good," I smiled, smoothing her hair back while Jon walked on his knees to her side.

"I don't hit her like that, man," Jon said, waving off the paddle but taking the glass of water from my hand. "Yeah, I spank her but it's with my hand and only during sex when I feel like it," he explained while he poured some of the cool liquid into his palm, clenched his fist and let the droplets dot her face and chest. "She isn't my pet, my property or my Sub, if anything, I'm hers," he said softly, using his hand to rub the water drops over her hot skin. "She's my lover and we make love or fuck, depending on her mood, and I react off of her," he laid down beside her, pulling her on to her side to face him. "Lex, darlin," he whispered, peppering kisses on her face until she opened her eyes and stared at him. "Pay attention to their rules but do what you want with me, baby," he grinned and an instant later, she was on top of him, straddling his waist. "It's just you and me, sweetheart," he gasped out, clutching at her hips when she ripped his shirt open, buttons flying all over.

Alex's eyes burned a path over his chest, following her gaze with her hand. You could tell by looking at her that she worshiped that chest with the way she seemed fascinated with it. Her eyes darted from his torso to his face and quickly dropped back down to below his chin. "Hey!" he snapped, lifting her chin until she met his gaze. "Those are their rules, not mine. I want you right here, the whole way through," he pointed his index and middle fingers to his blue eyes, waiting for her nod before he kissed her senseless.

She ground her red bottom against his pants-covered erection and he groaned deep in his throat, his eyes fluttering before he cupped her breasts and greedily sucked a sore nipple into his mouth. The two of them held a predatory gleam in their eyes, savoring the feel of each other before Jon smirked when Alex seemed to lose all control.

She slithered back, tearing her nipple from his mouth before her hands made quick work of the button and zipper of his pants. She wrenched them open, pulled his cock from his boxers and swiftly impaled herself on him. Jon seemed content to let her lose herself for a few moments before he fisted her hair, dragged her gaze back to his and bucked his hips.

Alex rode his length at a leisurely pace, Jon thrusting up to meet her on every downward movement. A small smile graced her lips while her fingers danced through his chest hair. The man purred! She clenched that hair in her fists, pulling him upright. I don't know how he managed it but he moved his legs, ending up on his knees with her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, holding on to his neck. Jon gripped her hips in his strong hands and pumped her small frame on his length. Alex just held on for the ride of her life.

Their energy, athleticism and passion sparked the crowd back to life. I directed Steph on to her hands and knees, facing towards Jon and Alex while I drove my cock into her. Jon smirked at me, reaching up to take her hands from his neck and lowered her shoulders down to the cushion, moving his hands back to her hips to pull her lithe body on to his driving shaft.

"Kiss Steph, baby," he grinned, watching her with hungry eyes as she reached up and pulled my wife into a sweet kiss, licking along the seam of her lips. His eyes darted up to mine, the challenge there for me to see.

"Kiss Alex, baby, and make it worth mine and Jon's time," I smiled back, holding Steph still and thrusting into her. "Fuck, that is hot!" I growled out when the girls began a battle of tongues, panting heavily into each others' mouths as we pounded their pussies. A few minutes of all of this became too much for my wife to bear when she suddenly clenched down on my cock, her pussy like a vice, threw her head back and cried out her release. "Jesus, fuck," I groaned, spilling my seed into her. I opened my eyes to see Steph kneeling before me, pushing me back against the pillows and crawled into my lap, cuddling into my chest while she turned satisfied eyes back to Jon and Alex.

"Fuck, Lex, baby…so tight…so hot," Jon clenched his eyes, letting his head lull back while every muscle in his arms flexed when he pulled her on to his waiting dick. His gaze snapped to hers when she used her abdominals to pull herself up, wrapped her arms around his neck and actively assisted in driving them to the finish line. "Baby…" Jon panted, but she silenced him with a kiss.

They stared into each other, took their breath from each other, frantically joining their bodies to each other before Lex pulled her mouth from his and whispered in his ear. "Cum…now…" And those two words were all it took for Jon to lose his load deep inside of Alex, and for her to finally let go of the climax she'd been holding on to the entire night.

When her body finally loosened up from the effects of her orgasm, her hands slipped loose from his neck, causing her upper body to fall limp to the cushion. Looking at her heaving breasts, the sweat that beaded her skin and inability to move an inch, Steph went to retrieve another glass of water before I could instruct her to, and returned it to my hand.

"Don't! Touch. Her," Jon growled when I went to lift her head, taking the glass from my hand. He was in protective mode over his woman while she was particularly vulnerable. It was clear as day the way he half covered her body with his, cupping the back of her head and put the glass to her lips. "Drink, darlin," he whispered, letting her take a few sips before he poured the rest over her hair to cool her down. "Are we done here?" Jon asked, glancing up at Joe, who nodded his head while he gazed down on his spent mate.

"All of your things are in your room, two doors down," I said, reaching for my phone. "I'll have your driver meet you in the private parking lot outside the door at the end of the hall," I mumbled, dialing Antonio's number. Glancing up, I saw Jon had pulled himself together and cradled Alex to his chest, just staring down at the face of the exhausted woman in his arms. "Good night, guys, and thanks," I grinned, watching the Shield carry their lady out the door.

**Webster Bank Arena**

**Bridgeport, Connecticut**

**Monday Night Raw**

My day has been shit. Mysterio has been out forever. Chris left to tour. Jay goes in and out every time I turn around. Stephen just went out and now I'm losing Cena. Not to mention, Phil hasn't re-signed yet and has been month-to-month while he thinks about what he wants to do. Since his contract expired and he returned from vacation, he made it clear that he wouldn't be doing anymore house shows or overseas tours. A ton of my top tier stars are out of commission and Randy just can't carry both rosters. I am in hell!

The scowl seemed permanently etched into my face until I saw her up ahead, walking the corridors while loading a card into her camera. A grin suddenly split my face as I jogged to catch up to her. "Hey there," I smiled, looking sideways at her when I matched her stride. She startled for an instant before she went stiff, keeping her eyes forward while she made her way to her boys' locker room.

"Shut up," she said with a sigh.

"I just wanted to see how you're holding up today," I said with a grin. "You did have quite…a workout last night," I chuckled, seeing her hands clench her camera in a death grip.

"Shut up," she gritted out, hurrying into their locker room with me on her heels. "You're breaking club rules, talking to me about that in public," she rounded on me, instantly drawing the attention of her men.

"It's all between friends, princess."

"We are friends, Paul," she nodded her head, narrowing her eyes for a moment while she considered something before she continued. "I've known you from the beginning of your career, I consider you a brother of sorts," she smiled for a moment before her expression darkened. "I don't talk about my sex life with my brothers, and they sure as fuck don't watch. It wasn't planned last night so I'll excuse it as long as you don't bring it up to me again, outside of the club."

"So…you plan to return then?" I walked behind her, talking close to her ear.

"That would be up to them," she stammered, hissing when my thigh brushed against her sore ass.

"Your owners, you mean," I chuckled into her other ear as I finished my circle and loomed over her.

"Paul, if you don't get that giant beak out of my face, I will shove it up into that very small brainpan of yours," she growled in a low tone.

"Feisty! No wonder you're so well versed in taking punishment," I fired back, waiting for her to go off. She almost did, even coiled her whole body before she released her tension, cocked her head and gave me a perfect Ambrose smirk. I was in fucking trouble now.

"Are you interested in seeing more punishment dished out, Paul?" she said in a sultry tone, leaning in close to straighten my tie. "Punishment and me, does that do it for you?" I audibly swallowed, darting my eyes over the grins on her guys' faces. When I dared to return my gaze to hers, those big, innocent doe eyes turned venomous while she placed one hand on my chest and pushed me back to arm's length. "Let's see what kind of raging hard-on you get when I put you in your place at the Board of Directors' meeting in the morning," she quirked a brow at my confusion. "Oh honey, didn't you get the memo? Kevin has been buying out shares and stock from all of the major holders in the company for years," she stepped back, tilting her head with the cockiest grin I've ever seen. She's been around Ambrose too long.

"I don't…understand," I shook my head, feeling a pit of dread build up in my gut.

"Of course, you don't, poor thing," she said with a sympathetic look that made me feel like an idiot. "Kevin sold me all of it, Paul." Oh fuck… "Add that to what I already own and it gives me one third of the company." Is the room spinning? I think I need to sit down. "So far, I've been good to keep my nose out of the business side of shit, Paul, but now that one third of this bitch is mine, I might start attending Board meetings." Oh Jesus fuck… "For now, you can keep me happy by giving my men more air time and do everything in your power to keep Phil happy. You…we really cannot afford to lose THE top tier face of the company, can we?" she asked, as she opened the door, ushering me out. I shook my head no and turned to look at her once I stepped past the threshold. "See you at the club, Paul," she winked with a smirk before the door slammed in my face.

Holy crap! A Von Erich owns one third of the WWE, and not just any Von Erich but the meanest, moodiest, craftiest Von Erich of them all. She does know the business though, has a handle on what the wrestlers and the fans want. And she's going back to Club Sin…


End file.
